Return to new york
by Sharon10
Summary: what happens when a one night stand changes everything? When Natalie married mitch and jessica lost Seth they turned to each other for comfort. Now Jessica has given birth to a gravely ill child in new york. How will Cris and Natalie react? Complete.
1. Return to New York Chapter 1

Return to New York  
  
Part One  
  
Jessica was sitting in her apartment in New York, trying to remember a   
  
time when she was happy. It amazed her no matter what has happened the   
  
only thing that came to mind was being with Cristian. Her life was a   
  
disaster now and no matter how much her mother begged she just couldn't   
  
see herself returning home now. She was lost in her own thoughts when she   
  
heard the doorbell ring.  
  
Jessica: What the- No one knows where I am. Who could that be? (She opens   
  
the door, shocked and excited when she sees who it is) Natalie? Cristian?   
  
What are you doing here?  
  
Natalie: Well I promised mom if I couldn't at least get you home then I'd   
  
at least make sure you were alright. So are you?  
  
Jess: I'm fine. (pauses) Hello, Cristian. (she hugs him)  
  
Cristian: Its good to see you, Jess. Llanview just isn't the same without   
  
you.  
  
Jess: Your just saying that.  
  
Cris: No I mean it. There seems to be an emptiness now that your not   
  
there. And who do I call when I need advice, Jess? No one is as good   
  
listener. No one is as good as a friend as you are.  
  
(She smiles and they go inside. They are greeted by a light brown puppy   
  
with big ears)  
  
Nat: Oh, shes so cute. Whats her name?  
  
Jess: Bashful. She's a little scared sometimes. I wake her up in the   
  
morning to feed her and she just turns her head away like shes hiding.  
  
Cris: I'm glad you finally got your dog, Jess. And it looks like you got   
  
the whole deal here too, complete with a white picket fence.  
  
Jess: Yeah, and in New York. Can you believe it?  
  
Cris: Because its you I can. You always seem to find the silver lining.   
  
I'm really happy for you.  
  
Jess: How's Seth?  
  
Cris: He's dating my ex if you can believe it.  
  
Jess: Jen?  
  
Nat: Yeah, shocking huh?  
  
Jess: Not really. They come from the same cloth. Now they can bore each   
  
other instead of us.  
  
And mom. How's mom?  
  
Nat: She misses you so much. Won't you consider returning home?  
  
Jess: My life is here now, Natalie. I can't just drop everything I   
  
created.  
  
Cris: Have you written your masterpiece yet?  
  
Jess: I'm still working on the details. I did get a job as a lance writer   
  
though. I write childrens books. I really love it.  
  
Cris: You would.  
  
Jess: Can you do me a favor, Natalie?  
  
Nat: Anything.  
  
Jess:Give this to uncle Bo and Nora. I just about fell out of my chair   
  
when I heard they were getting married again.  
  
Nat: Well, your not alone. When the words got out, everyone was speechless   
  
and that is exactly how they like it.  
  
Jess: Yeah, well you can tell them I wouldn't miss it for anything in the   
  
world. And little Matthew, he must be so happy to have his parents back   
  
together.  
  
Nat: He's ecscatic.  
  
Jess: You two make yourself at home. I'll be right back.  
  
Nat: Do you think she's okay?  
  
Cris: I don't know. I'm getting a weird vibe. I'll be right back.  
  
Cristian searches the house until he finds her in a square bedroom nursing   
  
a small child.  
  
Cris: You have a child?  
  
Jess: We have a child. 


	2. Return to New York Chapter 2

Return to New York  
  
Part Two  
  
Jessica could feel tears run down her cheeks as it suddenly dawned on   
  
Cristian they had made the most beautiful thing of all: A baby girl. He   
  
slowly walked over there and pulled her into his arms. Both of them cried   
  
until Cristian finally looked up.  
  
Cris: I'm sorry, Jess. I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you.  
  
Jess: It was my choice, Cristian. I just couldn't be the one to hurt my   
  
sister, and its not like you love me, right?  
  
Cris: I should love you, Jess. You were my first love. The person I made   
  
all those dreams with. And your the one who gave me what I wanted more   
  
than anything. You've given me a child.  
  
Jess: But thats why I ran away, Cristian. You were in love with my sister.   
  
And I was in love with you. It could never work. We just would end up   
  
hurting what we still had left. I really don't want to lose your   
  
friendship.  
  
Cris: You won't, Jess. I need that more than anything. What did you name   
  
our little girl?  
  
Jess: Shelby Victoria. I hope you like it. I had to think of something by   
  
myself and that was the first thing that popped into my head.  
  
Cris: I love it, Jess. She really looks like a Shelby. Would you mind if I   
  
hold her?  
  
Jess: Not at all. She is your child.  
  
She places the fussing child in his arms and watches the smile on both of   
  
their faces. For the first time she was sure she had finally done the   
  
right thing.  
  
Cris:Is something wrong with her, Jess? She's burning up.  
  
Jess: (taking the child from Cristian) Not, now. No, not now. I'm not   
  
ready.  
  
Cris: Ready for what?  
  
Jess: (crying) She's drying, Cristian. If we don't get a transplant soon   
  
she's going to die.  
  
She begins to rock the child in her arms as Cristian looks at the both of   
  
them. Before he gets a chance to say anything further they notice Natalie   
  
standing at the door.  
  
Natalie: Who's going to die? 


	3. Return to New York Chapter 3

Return to New York  
  
Part Three  
  
Jessica turns to look at her sister, not really sure of what to say.  
  
Jessica: Natalie? I'm sorry, I didn't see you standing there.  
  
Natalie: Yeah, you two looked kind of serious. You want to tell me whats   
  
going on?  
  
Jess: My daughter, Shelby. She needs a bone marrow transplant. She's   
  
really sick and I don't know what to do.   
  
Nat: Is that why you left? Because you were pregnant. Jess. What's going   
  
on? Why don't you want anyone to know about your kid? I mean i'm your   
  
sister, and I had no clue.  
  
Jess: If it makes you feel any better I didn't tell mom either. That's why   
  
I couldn't come home. That's why I still can't come home.  
  
Nat: Because of a baby you know she will love. Why?  
  
Jess: Because if I go home everybody is going to wonder how I got knocked   
  
up. I won't be able to go to school because everyone will know. I'll have   
  
to give up my job, Natalie. A job that helps us get by, a job that I love.   
  
Is that what you really want?  
  
Nat: Not if it makes you happy. But why can't you tell us who your baby's   
  
father is. Why?  
  
Jess: Because it would be wrong. He's happy, Nat. He's got a family of his   
  
own.  
  
Nat: He's married?  
  
Jess: No, not married. But he's in love and I can't bear hurting him or   
  
his girlfriend. She's a friend of mine and I would feel terrible about the   
  
whole thing. We were both in a lot of pain and that's all I can tell you.  
  
Cris: No, Jess. We have to tell her the truth. It's time.  
  
Nat: Time for what? Cris, your scaring me.  
  
Jess: We don't mean to.  
  
She looks at Cristian with that "Please don't tear my whole world apart   
  
look" and he caves.  
  
Cris: Nevermind, we'll talk later. We have to get this little angel to the   
  
hospital.  
  
After they reach the hospital Jessica goes inside with Shelby, as a   
  
nervous Cristian sits outside with Natalie.  
  
Jess: Why is this spreading so fast Doctor? I thought A Plastic Anemia was   
  
a gradual disease.  
  
Doctor: It can be. But it can also be very serious. Does Shelby have any   
  
brothers or sisters?  
  
Jess: Her older sister died shortly after birth. That's kind of why I   
  
glummed on so tightly after this miracle was born. They didn't think I'd   
  
ever be able to have kids again.  
  
Doctor: Well, my advice to you, Ms. Buchanan is to have another baby and   
  
fast. Little Shelby is getting weaker and so far all of the potential   
  
donors have turned out to be false alarms. She's running out of time.  
  
She gets emotional and the doctor puts his arm on her shoulders.  
  
Doctor: Do you want me to call someone?  
  
Jess: Tell Cristian I need to see him alone. It's important.  
  
Doctor: Very well.  
  
A few seconds later, Cristian walks in.  
  
Cris: What's going on Jess? What do you need to see me about?  
  
Jess: I hate to do this to you.But we need to have another child now. 


	4. Return to New York chapter 4

Return to New York  
  
Part Four  
  
Cris: What do you mean we have to have another baby Jess?  
  
Jess: Cris, Shelby is going to die without the bone marrow. A brother or   
  
sister is her best chance. I can't take the chance she won't get the lease   
  
on her life. I can't lose another child, Cris. Please don't make me go   
  
through another heartache like that. Please.  
  
She starts sobbing uncontrollably and Cristian takes her in his arms.  
  
Cris: That's not going to happen. I will do anything to save our little   
  
angel girl. I will.  
  
Jess: Does this include breaking Natalie? Because if we go through with   
  
this, we have to tell her why. and that will kill her.  
  
Cris: We can't let our girl die. I just have one question.   
  
Jess: Ok.  
  
Cris: What happens when we get pregnant? Are we going to have to wait nine   
  
months?  
  
Jess: Oh god no. We don't have that much time. They can take the   
  
transplant from the amniotic fluids. But Cristian. We are taking a huge   
  
gamble here. There's a chance the child won't even be a match.  
  
Cris: I choose to think positively.  
  
Jess: Yeah, me too. Are you ready to tell Natalie?  
  
Cris: As ready as I'll ever be. Let's go.  
  
After they get outside, Natalie knows somethings wrong.  
  
Nat: Is something wrong? You two look like you've seen a ghost.  
  
Cris: We have something to tell you.  
  
Nat: Sounds serious.  
  
Jess: Yeah. But not here. Let's go outside.  
  
After they go outside, Cristian faces Natalie.  
  
Cristian: I don't know how to tell you this.  
  
Natalie: Tell me what?  
  
Cris: I...  
  
Nat: Just say it Cris. It can't be any worse than I'm imagining.  
  
Cris: Ok. Natalie, I'm the father of Jessica's baby. 


	5. Return to New York Chapter 5

Return to New York  
  
Part Five  
  
Natalie: You're WHAT?  
  
Jessica: Natalie, please listen. It's not how it appears.  
  
Natalie: Then HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MY DEAR SISTER BE CARRYING HIS CHILD?   
  
HOW? HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME?  
  
Cristian: She didn't do anything, Nat. You had just married Mitch. She had   
  
just lost Seth. We both wound up in some bar drowning our sorrows.  
  
Natalie: (to Jessica) You? In a bar? I really can't picture that.  
  
Jessica: It wasn't a pretty sight, believe me. But when you and Cristian   
  
got back together I agreed to bow out. That's why I left town. I really   
  
couldn't promise not to throw myself at him again because I couldn't stop   
  
thinking about him. And I refused to do that do you. But when I found out   
  
I was pregnant, things had to change.  
  
Natalie: Yeah, I guess. There must be a reason why your telling me this. I   
  
know you wouldn't hurt me unless you had to. So what is it this time? What   
  
is this life or death situation.  
  
Cristian: Our daughter. Natalie, she needs a transplant. That means we   
  
have to give her a brother or sister.  
  
Natalie: Oh my god. I don't believe this.  
  
Jessica: Natalie?  
  
Natalie: No. I hope you'll be very happy. You have my blessing. (She runs   
  
away in tears)  
  
Cristian: Natalie. Wait. Can't we discuss this?  
  
Natalie: Theirs nothing to discuss. We're over.  
  
After she leaves, Jessica goes to Cristian.   
  
Jessica: I'm sorry, Cristian. You know I hate what my problems have done   
  
to you.  
  
Cristian: We'll get through them together angel. We always do.  
  
Jessica: You ready to get started.  
  
Cristian: Can you give me an hour? If we're going to conceive a baby, I   
  
want it to be special. This time, its not going to be some drunken tyrst.  
  
Jessica: Your so sweet.  
  
Cristian: I know. See you in an hour.  
  
Jessica: See you in an hour. 


	6. Return to New York Chapter 6

Return to New York  
  
Part Six  
  
Jessica sat in the little girls hospital room with a hopeful heart. As she   
  
looked up at her mother, Shelby's eyes seemed to say so much by saying so   
  
little. She was only six months old and yet Jessie knew that she   
  
understood more than baby's did at her age. She was wise beyond her years   
  
and yet the look told her she was just as confused as ever. She began to   
  
stroke her face as she sang her a lullaby. It broke her heart that she   
  
couldn't be closer than that and yet she didn't want to bring her more   
  
gems so she stayed as far away as she could bear to be, praying for a   
  
miracle.  
  
baby mine, don't you cry.  
  
baby mine, dry your eyes.  
  
rest your head close to my heart.  
  
never to part, baby of mine.  
  
little one, why you play.  
  
pay no heed what they say.  
  
let your eyes sparkle and shine.  
  
never a fear, baby of mine.  
  
If they all knew about you  
  
they'd end up loving you too.  
  
all those people who scold you  
  
what they'd give just the right to hold you.  
  
From your hair down to your toes  
  
your not much, goodness knows  
  
but your so precious to me  
  
sweet as can be, baby of mine.  
  
Jess: I swear to you baby girl, momma's gonna find a way to make you well.   
  
I'm not losing another child. Sleep tight angel. I'll see you in a little   
  
bit.  
  
With a few minutes to spare, Jessica steps outside to place a call to her   
  
mother.  
  
Viki: Oh, Jessie. I've been worried sick about you. Are you ok?  
  
Jess: Yeah, mom I am.  
  
Viki: You're crying, baby what is it? What's wrong with my Princess?   
  
Please talk to me. You know how much I love you, don't you?  
  
Jess: Yeah, mom I do. But right now I'm worried about Natalie. Have you   
  
seen her?  
  
Viki: She just called. She sounded pretty upset.  
  
Jess: You have to find her, mom. Don't let her do something stupid. It   
  
will be my fault if she does.  
  
Viki: Jessie, that's crazy. She loves you.  
  
Jess: Thats up for debate right now.  
  
Viki: So you had a fight. She'll get over it. You want to be the first to   
  
tell me about it?  
  
Jess: This time there really is one side. Remember when Natalie married   
  
Mitch?   
  
Viki: Yeah?  
  
Jess: Well, I really screwed up that night, mom. I went to a bar and slept   
  
with the man Natalie loves. I mean how low can I go mom?  
  
Viki: You made a mistake Jessie. I'm sure your sister will get over it   
  
eventually. I mean, its not like you had a child, right?  
  
Jess: Wrong. You have a grandaughter, Mom. One that is very sick and that   
  
is the reason I bothered to tell her. It broke my heart. But i had to do   
  
it for Shelby. She need a bone marrow transplant and its not going well. I   
  
need another baby, mom. Cristian is the only one who can give it to me.  
  
Viki:Oh, Jessie. Your taking an awfully big risk. What if your child isn't   
  
a match?  
  
Jess: Then we try something else. Mom, I just have to know I did   
  
everything I could to save my daughter. I will not lose another child.  
  
Viki: Ok. Are you ever going to come home, honey? I miss you.  
  
Jess:I'll think about it. That's all I can do right now.  
  
Viki: Then that's all I ask.  
  
Jess: I got to go now. I love you.  
  
Viki: I love you too.  
  
After she hangs up she catches a cab to her apartment. When she walked in   
  
she was amazed by what she saw. The mess had been cleaned up and rose   
  
petals were thrown all around the house. She called out Cristian's name   
  
but didn't see him. Eventually she found him in the bedroom light some   
  
candles.  
  
Jess: Oh, Cristian. Its beautiful. (He wraps his arms around her and   
  
kisses her passionately)  
  
Cris: Well, if we're going to do this right. We should. Here, I got this   
  
for you.  
  
Jess: A present?  
  
She opens the box to find a pink negliee and some perfume.  
  
Jess: You know what I like don't you?  
  
Cris: I always have.  
  
She disappears into the bathroom and Cristian puts some music on. When she   
  
comes out she is struck by her beauty.  
  
Cris: God, your beautiful.  
  
Jess: You don't have to say that, Cris. I know you'd rather be with my   
  
sister.  
  
Cris: Don't put words in my mouth, Jess. I'm here with a woman I happen to   
  
love very much. (He kisses her)  
  
Jess: I'm sorry I screwed up your life, Cris. I just love you so much.  
  
Cris: I'm sorry I hurt you, Jess. I should have known what was right in   
  
front of my face. Will you marry me? 


	7. Return to New York Chapter 7

Return to New York  
  
CHAPTER SEVEN  
  
Jessica:Married? You want to get married? You can't be serious.  
  
Cristian: Oh, but I am. And besides, don't you think out kids deserve to   
  
have parents around?  
  
Jess: Not if they don't love each other.  
  
Cris: I just told you that I did. Isn't that enough?  
  
Jess: No. Because I don't believe you. You were head over heels for my   
  
sister not that long ago. And I really don't want to hurt her if you know   
  
what i mean.  
  
Cris: You think I want to hurt her? Jess, I did love her. A part of me   
  
still does, but I also love you, Jess. I always have.  
  
Jess: I love you too. But then again, you already knew that, didn't you?  
  
Cris: Jess, I know you're scared. I am too. But we have a very sick child.   
  
and besides, do you really think Natalie will forgive me once we sleep   
  
together?  
  
Jess: I guess you have a point there. Are you sure you want to do this?  
  
Cris: I don't think we have a choice.  
  
Jess: We always have a choice. We can take our chances with the donors   
  
list.  
  
Cris: I don't think we can afford that, do you?  
  
Jess: (sadly) No, I don't. (she starts to cry softly) I'm sorry, Cris. I'm   
  
so sorry.  
  
He kisses her softly at first then passionately.  
  
Cris: Are you ready?  
  
Jess: As ready as I'll ever be.  
  
The night is actually slow and tender and they fall asleep in each others   
  
arms, praying for a miracle.  
  
When they wake up in the morning, Jessica smiles at him.  
  
Jess: Cristian?  
  
Cris: Yeah, baby?  
  
Jess: I'll marry you if the offer still stands. But on one condition.  
  
Cris: Anything.  
  
Jess: That we elope. 


	8. Return to New York Chapter 8

Return to New York  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Cris: Elope? You want to elope? Jess, those are the words I never thought   
  
I'd heard from you. Don't you want a big wedding? Don't you want your   
  
family to be there?  
  
Jess: Not at the expense of my sister. Cris, I can go there and beg for   
  
forgiveness but its never going to make up for what we did. I'm sorry   
  
doesn't cut this time. They're just words. I don't want her to think I'm   
  
rubbing her nose in it. It doesn't matter what kind of wedding we have. It   
  
only matters what we feel.  
  
Cris: I've tried everything I can to convince you that I love you but   
  
nothing is good enough. What else do you want from me, Jess?  
  
Jess: I want to know when you knew.  
  
Cris: The first time I saw you.  
  
Jess: I'm being serious here, Cris.  
  
Cris: So am I Jess. The first time I saw you at that party I knew I was in   
  
real trouble. I knew knew what love was until I looked into your eyes and   
  
I'll never know it again. My heart was stolen by a pair of baby blue eyes   
  
and hair so blonde you can see through her. All I knew Jess, was that you   
  
were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. All of my dreams were   
  
wrapped up in one look from you. I could never imagine being happier than   
  
I was when I was with the most perfect girl on the planet. If I hadn't met   
  
Jen, and later Natalie, I would have never given up on you. You were my   
  
dream that was just out of reach and I knew I had to stay away.  
  
Jess: Why? Damn it Cristian. Why couldn't you have just told me the truth?   
  
I would have dropped everything just to be with you.  
  
Cris: That's why I couldn't be with you. That's why I couldn't scream at   
  
the top of my lungs. I wanted to protect you from the worst pain of all.   
  
Thats why I chose Natalie. God, don't you ever think it was because I   
  
didn't love you. I can't think of a time when I didn't.  
  
Jess: (with tears in her eyes) Then why Cris? Why did you break my heart   
  
like that?  
  
Cris: Because I didn't want you to give up your dreams because of me.   
  
Can't you understand that I'm no good for you anymore? I can't use my   
  
hands to make you beautiful pictures anymore and that's all I ever wanted   
  
to do.  
  
Jess: You don't need to make pictures for me to make me love you. You   
  
already have my heart. All you had to do is ask.  
  
Cris: But I can't fly around the world while you make yourself famous,   
  
Jess.I was a suspect in a murder case and I didn't want to blow everything   
  
by running away with you. I also didn't want to put you into any more   
  
danger. I love you Jess. I couldn't stand it if you got hurt by any of my   
  
bad decisions.  
  
Jess: That's not your call, Cris. I'm in this for the long haul. I gave up   
  
a lot when I slept with you. I usually don't throw caution to the wind,   
  
you know?  
  
Cris: I know. That was my fault. You just looked so beautiful and I   
  
couldn't stand the fact you were hurting like that. I wanted to make it   
  
all better. I wanted you to know you deserved better than Seth Anderson. I   
  
wanted to give you the world at that moment. All I could think of was the   
  
first moment I saw you. You suddenly became that innocent girl I fell in   
  
love with. And suddenly, without knowing it, I felt drawn to you. I   
  
couldn't imagine life getting any better than when I kissed you and you   
  
kissed me back. I had the sun, the moon, and the stars all rolled into   
  
one. I mean, this perfect girl, who had been hurt so many times, was   
  
suddenly looking at me like I held all of her dreams and her passions, and   
  
I didn't deserve one single one. But I wanted to be all she was wishing.   
  
That's all I could think of, Jess. You were my shining star. You made me a   
  
better man. I'll always, always be grateful for that.  
  
Jess: But is it enough? Can we really go to the church and pledge our love   
  
and really make it work? Please, Cristian I need to know this time. I   
  
wouldn't take this risk only to find out you were just like the rest.You   
  
need to look into my eyes and tell me why its suddenly me you love and not   
  
Natalie. You need to make me believe it... 


	9. Return to New York Part 9

Return to New York: Chapter 9  
  
Cristian: What do you want me to do? Sign it in blood? Jessica Buchanan, I   
  
love you. I don't know what else I can do to prove it to you. I don't want   
  
to marry you because of some life threatening disease our daughter has. I   
  
want to marry you because I'm tired of lying to you. You're the only one I   
  
love, Jess. Now and Forever, I love you.  
  
Jessica: I love you too, Cris. More than you'll ever know. (with tears in   
  
her eyes)  
  
Cris: Then (he pulls out a ring box) then will you marry me tonight?  
  
Jess: Tonight. (pause) Oh, Cris. It's beautiful.  
  
Cris: Its the ring my father gave to my mother on their wedding. It has a   
  
lot of memories, Jess. I'm hoping somehow we can be that happy.  
  
Jess: I'd like that.  
  
Cris: Is that a yes?  
  
Jess: (smiling) Yes, thats a yes. I'll marry you tonight. Let me get   
  
changed and check on Shelby.  
  
Cris: I'll be waiting.   
  
He kisses her. When she comes back , she is wearing a beautiful white gown   
  
with a wreath of flowers in her hair.  
  
Cris: Oh my god. I can't believe you still have that thing.  
  
Jess: I can't believe you remember. I was only 18 when I was going to   
  
marry you the first time. And ironically, it also had to do with a child.   
  
I thought it was fitting.  
  
Cris: Well you certainly look beautiful. (pause) So does little Shelby.  
  
Jess: She looks like a little angel doesn't she? (pause) Where are we   
  
going to go this time?  
  
Cris: Where would you like to go?  
  
Jess: Your going to think I'm crazy. But i'd like to go back to that shop.   
  
I bet those wonderful people are still there. And its not that far away.   
  
Please.  
  
Cris: Anything you want. (they kiss). Let's go. 


	10. Return to New York Part 10

Return to New York: Chapter 10  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
Jessica and Cristian return to Llanview as husband and wife after a   
  
whirlwind honeymoon compliments of their old friends. Viki and Natalie   
  
were stunned to see them both standing there with a grave ill Shelby.  
  
Viki: Oh, Jessie. Jessie come here. Let me hold you.  
  
She hands the baby to Cristian and walks into her mothers arms and they   
  
both cry.   
  
Viki: I have missed you. I've missed you so much. Let me look at you.  
  
Jess: Mom, I'm fine. Its my daughter who's not...  
  
Viki: That's right. I haven't met my grandaughter yet.  
  
Jess: Would you like to hold her?  
  
Viki: Oh god yes.  
  
Jess: (taking her out of Cristian's arms) This is Shelby Victoria..  
  
Viki: Oh she's beautiful..  
  
She leaves her daughter with Viki and turns to Natalie.  
  
Jess: I know you hate me right now and I'm sorry. But do you think we can   
  
deal with this like sisters? I can't take it back Nat. But I am sorry and   
  
I'd like to find a way to make it up to you. Would you consider having   
  
lunch with me tomorrow?  
  
Nat: Jess, thats not necessary. I have had a lot of time to think about   
  
this is the past couple of weeks. I heard you got married and I'm happy   
  
for you. I think our relationship is much more important. I know you   
  
didn't mean to hurt me.  
  
Jess: No I didn't. I really thought it was over between you two.  
  
Natalie: Me too. So what do you say we put this all behind us and move on?  
  
Jess: I'd like that. (they hug)  
  
Jess: I'd hate to break up this party. But Cristian and I have to get   
  
Shelby to the hospital. I need to see if I'm pregnant again so she'll have   
  
a chance to live.  
  
Viki: Why don't we all go?  
  
Jess: Sounds good.  
  
After Jessica and Cristian walk out the door, Natalie turns to her mother.  
  
Nat: This is so hard mama.  
  
VIki: But I'm so proud of you sweetheart. It will get easier.  
  
Nat: I hope so.  
  
At the hospital...  
  
Jessica walks out of the room with a grin on her face.  
  
Jess: It worked. I'm pregnant.  
  
Nat: Is she a match?  
  
Jess: Yeah, she is. The doctors going to be taking emniotic fluid soon.  
  
Nat: How soon?  
  
Jess: As soon as the baby is six or seven months, they're going to induce   
  
labor. Hopefully the nightmare will be over then.  
  
Viki: I'm sure it will be, baby. You just have to keep thinking happy   
  
thoughts. You think you can do that?  
  
Jess: I certainly can try. Cris... (he pulls her into a tight embrace and   
  
they try their best to stay positive)  
  
6 Months later...  
  
Cristian is in the delivery room as Viki, Natalie, and Clint remain   
  
outside and pray. It was touch and go for awhile but Cris managed to get   
  
her through it even though she was screaming at him all the way through.   
  
After they take the necessary fluids from the baby, she gave birth to a   
  
beautiful, healthy baby boy. She was exhausted as she watched both her   
  
kids fight for their lives.  
  
Cris:Well beautiful, what would you like to name him?  
  
Jess: I'd like to name him after my brothers and yours if you don't mind.  
  
Cris: That sounds wonderful. What's the name?  
  
Jess: Let's see... Anjo Kevin Vega.   
  
Cris: Its different. But I like it. (they kiss)  
  
2 weeks later...  
  
Jessica and Cristian are overjoyed when they get to hold their son for the   
  
first time.  
  
Jess: Isn't he handsome? Just like his daddy.  
  
Cris: Oh, Anjo. I hope you know how much we love you.  
  
Jess: Yeah, Anjo. Your mommy and daddy's big boy.  
  
Natalie: Yeah guys, hes beautiful. Will you come with me? We have a   
  
surprise for you.  
  
Jess: Does it have to be now? We just got hold him.  
  
Nat: I know. But trust me. It will be worth it.   
  
Cris: Alright. I guess.   
  
Jess: See you baby. Well be right back, I promise  
  
Cris: I love you Anjoy.  
  
Jess: I love you.  
  
Natalie leads them to the sunroom. The room was filled with candles and   
  
flowers.  
  
Jess: What is this place?  
  
Clint: Ah, I thought you'd never ask.  
  
Jess: Daddy (she hugs him) I love you so much.  
  
Clint: me too.  
  
Viki: We thought you both deserved a little break.So we want you to have   
  
another wedding.  
  
Natalie: Don't worry sis, agreed to be your bridesmaid along with mom and   
  
daddy will give you away. I mean if you want.  
  
Jess: Thank you. Thank you all so much.  
  
Andrew: Shall we get started?  
  
Cris: Lets.  
  
They say their own vows.  
  
Cris: You know, Jess. I can't remember a time I wasn't in love with you. I   
  
mean, I said I was over you, said I didn't care about your life, but I was   
  
fooling myself. I loved you Jess. I loved you so much it hurt. Maybe thats   
  
why I pushed you away. I still can't belive i'm standing here with you. I   
  
can't believe we have two kids. This is my vow Jess. I will never leave   
  
you again and I will always do everything possible to love you like theres   
  
no tomorrow and keep you safe forever.  
  
Jess: I will I had the world to offer to you Cris. But all I have to offer   
  
is my heart. I love you and I will love you for the rest of my life. My   
  
vow is to always keep you and our kids safe and happy. You are my world.  
  
Andrew: I now pronounce you husband and wife... again.. you may now kiss   
  
the bride.  
  
They kiss.  
  
A couple of weeks later they take their kids home and of course they lived   
  
happily ever after.  
  
The end 


End file.
